Molto Bello!
by jobelle516
Summary: Molto Bello! - translation, Very Nice! Kurt and Blaine, models ... That's all you really need to know right now. Bene. {this one is rated Klaine Moosh}


~ Naturalmente molto, molto bello ~

The seat is covered in a dark green crushed velour, the edges trimmed with gold. It will allow the models to be the centre of attention.

The shoot director umms with his fingers on the edge of his mouth. He taps them a few times, whilst looking at Blaine and Kurt, looking at the backless double seat then back to them.

He can't help admire how gorgeous these two are, very attractive, beautiful and lets his mind wander as he bites his bottom lip, letting his tongue taste his fingers as they brush passed.

His hand gripping his elbow, rested over his chest, his body leaning its weight on a hip. "Well, …." Taps his foot, "…. Righto!" And comes to life, standing upright and making Blaine and Kurt jump at his sudden animation.

"Blaine I want you sitting here, like this." He manhandles Blaine to sit, pushing and pulling him in to position. "Legs on either side, yep good, that's good."

Blaine is uncomfortable sitting left side on, legs straddled on either side of the seat, his back in the middle and he rests a hand back on the seat waiting for further instructions.

"Now Kurt, your turn, here like this…" The shoot director positions Kurt on the right, opposite to Blaine facing the other way and behind him. "Excellent, good, good." Blaine's fingers jump from the electric zap as Kurt's arse sits against them, Blaine brings them back as he sits up straighter.

"Blaine, Kurt now a little like this…" he pushes the guyz back to one another, their shoulder's roughly bumping and their heads grabbed and held still, one against the other.

Blaine's heart somersaults as his last night bruise, under his shoulder blade is bumped. Kurt's breath escapes as the director pushes into his chest, forcing his back to soak up Blaine's muscular back and firm lower back just above his _fantastic firm arse_.

Pushing and prodding is what both guyz are used to, chins moved and angled, arms positioned and repositioned. Both guyz very much aware of how their ears, cheeks and mouths are so close to the other, hearing the others hitched breaths and feeling through tender nerves….

They're sitting now, back to back, facing the camera, Blaine looking out toward his left, Kurt looking out toward his right. Both have legs straddled on the seat, hands on their own hips, elbows held against the ones behind them. _They sit relatively back to back, flushed.__  
_

The camera is quietly clicking in between the director's adjustments. "No, wait this is wrong…."

The director moves in and positions Blaine's left leg up and inward, right leg up on the seat and his foot on the edge of the seat, angling him more toward the camera, his head leaning on his right hand and the left hand holding the seat alongside Kurt's side. _Thinking how close he is to Kurt's well defined arse and damn the new space between them!_

Blaine needs to complain, "This is really uncomfortable."

"Well the quicker we get this done the quicker you can get comfortable again." He snaps at Blaine, and gives Kurt a filthy look too. "Your turn princess!"

He grabs Kurt and manouvres him quickly to the similar position as Blaine's but in an opposing reflective pose. The lighting is checked a few times, the square black contraption held under Kurt's chin, adjusted and held alongside Blaine's cheek.

The camera shutter clicks, "Look this way…" They look where instructed, the soft yet high pitch whine of the film moving along after every shutter click.

From her vantage point, across the other side of the room, Sara watches on as Kurt suffers in silence alongside Blaine, photo after photo being taken. Her admiration and smile being harder to stifle knowing how much Kurt would be enjoying this forced activity, with Blaine.

She giggles behind her hand, not quiet enough though as all four participants turn her way.

The shoot director stomps over to her, his shoes clip clapping along the floor. He stands in front of her, arms crossed. "Something you'd like to share?" he asks.

She coughs, "Oh, no, not at all." She looks around at the two male models and the camera man, Kurt red faced and Blaine relaxing in his pose.

"Right then, if you don't mind!" the director twirls around and goes back to the shoot. "Blaine back in pose please?" He snaps.

Blaine tries to regain his pose, he looks behind and up to Kurt as Kurt happens to look behind and toward him too, _the camera clicks…._

* * *

"This one, choose this photo." Kurt taps the photo of him and Blaine caught by the camera just as their eyes fell on one another, during a photo shoot, their first photo shoot together.

Blaine picks up the photo, he turns it a few times, "Yes, this one will be good."

He leans over the pile of photos between them, grabs Kurt behind his neck and pulls him in for a smooch.

After letting Blaine smooch him, and he smooched him right back, Kurt sits back with a giggle and obviously trying to suppress a joke.

"What?" asks Blaine.

Kurt raises his eyes up, blue meeting dreamy brown.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking how much we couldn't stand each other, back then. And now look what we're using as the cover photo of our engagement invitations."

_~ Ahhh, sweet Klaine love! ~_

* * *

_**Author notes from a kute little author: **__I don't own Glee copyrights _

_nor_

_the inspirational story of Obnoxiously Sexy – by pulling-the-puzzles-apart. _

_**But: **__I do own my pov and this play on both. _

_**btw: **__This hit me before I read their first photo shoot, so ... yeah!_


End file.
